


二十二章结尾发车

by thirteenze



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenze/pseuds/thirteenze
Summary: 由cuteee太太代发。感谢太太拯救拉灯小能手！





	二十二章结尾发车

叭叭叭

 

和以前发生过的所有晚安吻一样，双唇简单相贴，亲吻纯洁而珍重，如同情窦初开后得到的第一次。如果几个小时前的爆炸追逐没有发生，他们大概能这样闭上眼睛，互相拥抱着睡一觉，做个和武器无关的美梦，安睡至天明，第二天早上起来还能分享同一杯牛奶。可事实不是童话。Ethan从他嘴里尝到了淡淡的铁锈味，提醒着这一切的崩盘是实实在在发生过的。眼下都有各自的烂摊子等着收拾，他不断意识到这就是最后了，命运把他们两个揉成线团难舍难分，现在绳结将要被一刀剪断。

August的吻里有温度和欲望，他感觉自己在亲吻一团火焰，赤诚，炽热，夹杂着浓烈的爱与绝望，点燃寒夜。  
跳过试探阶段，Ethan干涸下唇被他一点点舔舐，舌尖描摹着嘴唇的形状，像是要以这样的方式永远记住缠绵。他攀上自己丈夫的脖颈迎合，手掌轻柔地托住后脑勺，指尖从耳侧细细抚摸到脸颊，小心翼翼避开擦伤部分，像枕头里的绒絮散落满天，羽毛贴着他的肌肤，引得心头一阵痒痒。August想说自己的英俊相貌并没有被这一点疤痕破坏，他不是烧坏了半张脸的双面人，丑陋伤口暴露在Ethan面前让他有点窘迫，其中又夹杂着对爱抚的享受。终于他决定放过这茬，将治愈伤口列入待办事项里，反正明天过后他还有漫长的逃亡时间，足够完成许多事。

“…August。”Ethan在亲吻中发出含糊声音，比起请求更像一句呼唤，但August能听出其中隐藏的试探。他知道自己的丈夫永远是个老好人，从不提些让人感到为难的要求，哪怕自己再需要、再渴望也总是咬紧牙装作什么事也没发生。他自以为藏得很好，可每次他欲言又止尾音下沉隐瞒着那些的期盼与失望，August听得见。岁月赋予他们多年的默契，在持枪交予后背时也在床上相拥时。  
作为回应，August主动将舌头伸进他嘴里，舌尖顶开唇齿探入，含住他舔弄的舌肉吮吻绞缠。对于作风素来像把锤子一样粗暴干脆的August来说，这样的亲吻算得上是温柔了，细致舔舐过口腔每一寸，没有侵略气息，也不是比拼谁先喘不过气的置气比赛，他品尝着爱人逐渐红润的唇瓣，像咬下一颗饱满甜美却又隐约酸涩的樱桃。温热鼻息喷洒在面部，蒸汽一样的吐息给寒冷雨夜升了温，暧昧在小旅馆的有限空间攀升，他们互相纠缠亲吻，为接下来将要发生的一切做足铺垫。  
“我们还有时间。”  
Ethan听到吻自己的男人这么说着，语调没什么起伏，手上动作倒是不停歇。他已经没有之前那么冷了，宽厚手掌贴在脊背上有让人安心的感觉，他的确从这个吻里得到了些许安慰。  
沾了血渍和灰尘的皮夹克被丢在了某个不知名角落，Ethan现在穿着一件随手顺来的宽大t恤，在逃亡奔走过程中变得皱皱巴巴，有点碍事。August的手从下摆探了进去，近乎是执拗地抚摸他全身，由后颈到脊背，小腹，乳尖，腰臀，大腿，脚踝，那些被触碰的地方像是着了火，酥酥麻麻沿着脊髓向上爬进大脑，诉说着他有多享受August的爱抚。呼吸逐渐粗重起来，Ethan把精力集中在现在紧紧相贴的躯体，不让那些阴谋论与反社会思想打扰这一刻。这有点像恶俗电影里的分手炮，他不合时宜地想着，没把这个玩笑说出口。  
探入裤子里的手掌打断了思绪。August像熟悉H125的驾驶程序一样熟悉Ethan的身体，欲望总被轻而易举撩拨起来。昂扬性器被握住轻轻套弄了几下，指腹蹭过前液，快感像缓慢却滔天的海浪，像缸里逐渐滚烫的温水。Ethan难以自持地伸手搂住他，将双唇贴上August的脖颈，那里青色脉搏隐隐跳动着，他咬住一小块皮肤发泄般吮吻，肆意到一半又放轻了动作，尽量不留下太多痕迹。

他们的性爱一般没有绝对的主导者。Ethan和August能完完整整一起过夜的日子比起十年婚姻来并不多，床事总是伴随着对无穷无尽出差计划的怨念，而两人都是血气方刚的正常男人，干柴烈火免不了磕磕绊绊，偶尔唇上的伤口、膝盖淤青是生活的调剂。Ethan猜想August也许会翻身把自己按在床上，他已经做好迎接甜蜜的疼痛了，但August没有，他只是抽离了几秒，然后从床头抽屉里拿来的润滑剂和避孕套，用他自己都不知道有多温柔的神情看着Ethan。August没有开口问，就用他那比谁都要柔软的眼神看着Ethan，他每次都是用这样的眼神让Ethan心软，好像什么事都能原谅。  
Ethan用实际行动给出了回答。他褪下自己的裤子，裸露肌肤微微战栗，屈膝勾住August的腰身，没打算掩饰自己的情动。August还穿得整整齐齐，除了头发凌乱以外看上去和糟糕的一天没有任何关系，他的西装裤甚至还服帖得像刚熨过一样，硬的布料磨蹭着Ethan硬的阴茎，龟头渗出的性液在裤子上留下引人遐想的水渍。他没想表现得这么迫不及待，但他在之前几场战役中耗费了不少体力和脑力，这时有些迷糊，August又像火团一样紧贴着他，温暖得让他想不顾一切留下，烘烤着他的理智。在某个不愿意承认的角落里，Ethan毫无疑问信任依赖着August，信任到从来不检查那个被炸掉了的地下室里是不是藏了武器，信任到他能闭上眼把身体和当下毫无保留地交给他。

进入的感觉太鲜明，被填满的时候Ethan没能压抑住喉咙里的叫唤，他张着腿骑在August身上，地心引力吸引着身体下沉，也让肉刃推进到了最深处。他身体前倾，打着颤的手臂撑着床，以免自己被操得直不起身子。August开拓得很充分，湿热肉穴完全容纳了那根粗大的性器，润滑液和体液顺着交合处缓缓流淌，濡湿了大片床单。他大口呼吸着，乳头被August留下疼爱的痕迹，颤颤巍巍地挺立着，上边还有未干的唾液和齿印，性器在August小腹上磨蹭，前端分泌的黏稠体液把那团毛发沾湿，看上去一塌糊涂。August在他里面一下一下地抽送着，每次都顶弄到能让他绷紧腰身的那一点，进进出出的节奏不算激烈，但总能让他忍不住呻吟，细碎的呜咽里夹杂着August的名字。  
August总是受不了这个。Ethan会在舒服的时候呼唤他，湿润柔软的嘴唇一张一合，眼里蓄了一潭碧水，翡翠色的漂亮眼睛被情欲占据，不像平时那么沉稳温和。August的脸和嘴唇在他眼睛的倒影里，Ethan很少自己提起的深沉爱意便流露出来，这是August最想藏起来永久保留的私人时刻之一。现在他在Ethan的身体里面，被Ethan紧紧包裹，他的满脑子也全是Ethan了。  
快感累积着向极致叠加，他们的喘息声有所重合，房间里被肉体拍打声和黏腻水声充盈。像是电流顺着脊柱一路支配了大脑，纯粹肉欲里掺杂着个人情感的宣泄，炽热让身体在情欲浪潮里翻涌。迫切的欲望高昂着，活塞运动一次比一次迅速，直到某次August顶上肠壁里的那个腺体，顶部抵着它恶作剧般地深入研磨，Ethan的声音像变了调的尖叫，后穴痉挛般绞紧，被顶上高潮的边缘。他急促喘息着寻求August的嘴唇，眼角盛着的生理性泪水终于落下来，他们肆意亲吻着对方，彼此都最大限度地索取，文明礼仪被暂时抛下，他们赤裸相拥。所剩不多的体力虔诚地献给这场交合，很快Ethan放松下来闭上眼睛，呼吸归于平稳。

 

过了很久August才从余韵中缓过神来，身边的人已经睡熟了。他盯着Ethan毫无防备的睡脸，有点想笑又有点想皱眉，最终低头亲亲他嘴唇。  
August动作又轻又慢地从他体内退出来，给避孕套打了个结，精准地丢进垃圾桶。他检查了一下Ethan身上包扎好的伤口，确认没什么二次崩裂引起的伤害，给他盖上干净的被单，又找了套新的衣服放在床边。然后他去冲了个澡，换好装备箱里的衬衫和外套，带上了贴身武器和手机。他做这些的时候Ethan没有什么反应，甚至都没有翻身，大概他真的很累了。  
August又吻了吻他额头，轻柔地贴上他的嘴唇，持续亲吻了几秒。等他直起身子转身离去时，脸上已经没有任何表情。


End file.
